


Christmas Carols

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice moment between the guys in the run up to Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Carols

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Christmas Carols  
> Pairing: Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: A nice moment between the guys in the run up to Christmas  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Carols.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

“Once in Royal David’s City I found a lad oh so pretty.”

“Please don’t pervert Christmas carols.”

“Only called you pretty, Gladys, nothing perverted in that. It’s a compliment. Could always sing Silent Night instead, lots of words to rhyme with night like tight for instance.”

“Gene!”

“I was going to sing hug you tight honest, don’t know what you were thinking.”

“Yeah, well I think these children would rather you didn’t sing along with their carols. Let’s go home and I’ll let you serenade me.”

“Rather do some of that holding you tight.”

“Only if you’re a good boy.”


End file.
